Things We Lost in the Fire
by EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: After tragedy strikes, Blaine and Kurt end up fighting about everything and coping with that in the way they think is right. Together they try to mend what was broken and hope it is not to late to be what they once have been.


**A/N: Gift!Fic for dressedupinlights. She is this superduper amazing Klaine artist on Tumblr and is an incredible person as well :) I used her favorite songs to create this. Just changed the Title. **

**Working on Ours & DELB right now, don´t fret :)**

* * *

_**10 am Kurt:**_

_What the hell Blaine? I just went into your room, expecting you to be there so we could talk about yesterday without you screaming at me just to find out you are gone? Where are you?_

_**12 am Kurt**__:_

_Your mother just told me you are on the plane to England. TO ENGLAND! WITH SEBASTIAN! Are you out of your mind? Behave like a grown man for once instead of running away from your problems._

_**1 am Kurt: **_

_Don´t expect to find me in your house when you return._

_**5 pm Kurt: **_

_I mean it. You either reply to me now and have a damn good explanation for being in England with that chipmunk who wants to do you or I can´t do this anymore. I can´t be with you when we fight all the time and you are not here to solve those problems with me._

_**4 am Cooper:**_

_Kurt is drunk and crying over you in your bed. His health hasn´t improved yet, in case you still care to know. I hope this is what you wanted, Squirt._

_**2 pm Kurt: **_

_We should talk about everything. Call me._

_**1 pm Kurt: **_

_I still think what you did was wrong, but we can work out all of the other problems. Call me back._

_**5 am Nanay: **_

_Burt is still unconscious. Kurt visits him every day. He also won´t eat much. The sling is off now, but as expected he can´t move his hand yet._

_**2 am Kurt: **_

_I misss you soooooo much. Pleas call me. I am sorryy_

_**7 am Nanay: **_

_Burt has shown no improvements and neither did Kurt. I think you returning would make him a bit better. And don´t think you won´t get yelled at for being so stupid just because you are my son. _

_**3 pm Kurt:**_

_Goodbye_

* * *

Kurt glared at the sight he saw in the mirror, spinning around once more as if that would change the atrocious attire he wore. It didn´t because this wasn´t a Disney movie. He cocked his head and put a satin dark blue scarf around his neck and sighed again. Not even Marc Jacobs could make a too large dungaree and last summer's red and white striped shirt look good together, let alone dirty rubber boots one size too small.

There was one room upstairs he knew that held better things for even such tasks as cleaning the stables or painting the shed but Kurt wouldn´t go there even if his sanity was threatened with the clothes he was wearing now. It had been one week of work already and somehow coming up with something new to wear when all you had brought was a suitcase full of things that smelled of smoke and burned plastic was a hard task.

He shook the heavy mist away that formed in his mind whenever he thought of what had happened and forced a smile. A few days or weeks and he would be out of here, building a new home without the pressure of a broken heart and a comatose father. His dad could wake up any moment, Kurt assured himself before he left the room.

The kitchen was filled with lively chatter that broke his hopes of going to work unnoticed. At least his ex wouldn't be home until tomorrow so the awkward silence was yet to come as he entered the room. Kim Anderson, a soft Asian woman let out a squeal when she saw Kurt, while the rest of the family turned to look at him with equally welcoming expressions but silent greetings.

"Kurt, come eat with us. I haven´t seen you in so long." She said.

"Mr. Porter expects me in the stables so I´m afraid I have to refuse your offer."

Frank Anderson shook his head over his newspaper and looked at him over the dark rims of his glasses. Since he met him he had been a man of few words, reminding him painfully of his own father.

"He can wait. Sit."

Not knowing how to refuse when they were his employers and the kind people letting him live with them, he took place at the end of the table. Cooper handed him a bowl and cornflakes, smiling like a little child. Kurt didn´t comment on it when Cooper poured both of it into the bowl and even handed him a spoon. He was even too tired and spent to give him an angry glare.

"Does Mr. Porter treat you kindly?" Mrs. Anderson asked. "I told him not to be hard on you or give you any tasks that could give your hand any trouble."

Unconsciously Kurt lowered his right arm under the table surface before they could stare at it. He didn´t blame them, it was only human to look at things that were different.  
"He is far too kind to me."

"Why do you work anyway? You really don´t need to work to be here, you know that, right Kurtsy?" Cooper poured him some orange huice, receiving a slight smile he couldn´t truly mean.

"But-"

"Cooper is right, honey. It doesn´t matter if my son is too thick to understand what he has in you, you know that." She interrupted him.

Kurt cleared his throat, his head lowered to the hand he tried to close into his fist in his lap. His fingers barely moved, two shaking with the efford it took his muscles while they tried to fulfill the order to no avail.

"Yes." He whispered.

The rest of the breakfast he hurried eating his cereals with his functioning hand, shoving as much as he possibly could to avoid having to talk to them. They really were like family to him but sometimes that was the cause of his problems.  
He couldn´t see them as employers as they didn´t even want him to work to keep his place in their home and he wasn´t much of a help when he did work. They tried to include him into their conversation about business, news or the fact that Cooper should stick with his new girlfriend Stacy but they stopped trying so hard when all Kurt did was nod or shake his head. They were getting up to let the housemaid put away their stuff while Kurt wanted to bring his own bowl to the dish-washer. It was habitual to take his right hand to take it, but instead of closing around the rim, he just dragged it along with stiff fingers until it tipped over the edge and shattered on the floor. The clatter as the expensive bowl landed put a spotlight on him and Kurt stood there for a few seconds, staring at the shards in panic. His right hand he held in a tight grip as if having captured the culprit before the police was at the scene.

"I- I-" He stuttered. He made no attempt of trying to clean up the mess because was petrified. The maid was the first of them to move.  
"That is no problem Mr. Hummel. I will clean it up right away."

"No, I-" Kurt bend down to try to pick up the shards with his left hand when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Mr. Anderson towering over him.

"It´s okay." He said and Kurt nodded.

His eyes were brimmed with tears for several minutes into work and long after when he went to bed. Against the darkness of the night, he held up his hand to the ceiling, trying to close it. Nothing happened.

* * *

On the next morning Kurt was up even earlier and he snuck out to the stables at dawn. The huge building he entered was quiet and only the soft breathing gave away the animals living inside of the boxes. There was one horse he woke up with the sounds he made, its head peeking out over the door of his box. He was welcomed with a neigh.

"Amadeus, up so early?" Kurt whispered and made his way over to the black beauty that was the pride of its owner. Amadeus let out a huff and looked at him with its huge brown eyes. Once he entered the box he couldn´t help but put his head against the soft fur and inhale the familiar scent.

"You miss him?" His left hand petted the horse´s back."Me too."

Blaine and he had spent hours talking in the stables when Kurt still felt like a normal house was a threat ready to ignite. When their relationship was still in one piece and not the huge mess it was now. Technically they were not broken up but they were not lovers either since the anger was right there next to his love for Blaine, both battling to be noticed,.

Somehow between all his hate he had found the time to blame himself, the state he was in for this and he looked at his damaged hand in contempt because it stood for so much more than what it actually was. The reason he couldn´t even handle lit candles in rooms, woke up breathing heavily as if it were smoke and not air surrounding him, was confused most of the time and the sole reason for his dad still being in the hospital.

His heart was heavy with guilt and he wiped the hated tears into Amadeus´ fur when he heard the door open and held his breath. The first thought popping into his mind was apologizing to Mr. Porter for his poor work yesterday but by the neighing of Amadeus and the sudden rushed movement to the front of the box, Kurt knew it was not him coming into the stables. It was the one boy he had longed to see since the day a month ago when he had gone and the one he had hoped he would never have to face again.

"Deus! My boy, have you been lonely without me?" Blaine said, not bothering to be quiet. Kurt was hidden behind the high walls of the horse box. Only seconds later that changed as Blaine opened the door and caused both of their breaths to leave them.

"Kurt?" He stared at him long, taking in his working clothes, his eyes then fixing on Kurt´s limp hand."What are you doing here?"

With some difficulty he managed to put his right hand into the big pocket of the dungaree and thus out of sight."This is where I work now."

"Work? How do you-. I mean why would you work?"

At the first sight of him after a whole month, it had felt like hot tea running down his spine and settling into the guts after a night out in winter. It was the after effect of the tea that had to have been poisoned to make him feel so sick and twisted inside that put him back into reality. He remembered which trip Blaine had come from and with whom he had been with and if there had ever been a feeling of warmth in his gut, it now just felt the burning heat it had turned into.

"Since I can´t go home quite yet and we ended things like we did, I thought it was only fair for me to earn my stay." Kurt explained shortly.

"You are kidding right?" Blaine stepped forward, raising one hand that he lowered when he saw Kurt´s angry face."And my parents agreed? I will talk to them. I can´t let them make you do work you are in no way capable of doing."

Kurt flinched, burying his hand deeper inside his pocket. There was only his bitchy façade to turn to because what else would guard his heart when Blaine looked so gentle and he was looked at like he mattered.

"Just because my right hand is fucked up doesn´t make me an imbecile. I am not too stupid to work with my left hand, you prick."

"I didn´t mean-"

"You did." Kurt yelled, waking the other horses in the process."So you come back here staring at me like I am some sort of freak after one fucking month you spent without answering my texts or contacting me once and now you pretend to care?"

"Kurt I-" Blaine tried to interrupt but Kurt wouldn´t have it.

"You remember what you said to me when we fought? You said I didn´t have enough time for you. You said you didn´t feel loved any longer. Well how about you don´t run of with some other guy after accusing me of that? How about you answer my messages and stop adding fucking photos of you and that bastard to your Facebook account while I sit here fretting about not one but two guys."

Kurt had rushed through all he wanted to say and now that he was finished he felt like he needed to get out.

He had to get out to get fresh air.

Coughing he hurried out of the box only to be caught by Blaine who had run after him. Blaine´s arms felt so save around him and still they were not what wanted right now so he shrugged them off. There was no way to escape now with him pressed against the wall and Blaine standing right in front of him.

"I am so sorry. I just needed some time away from everything. All we did was fight before I left and I thought some distance would help both of us." Kurt let his chin be raised even though his misty eyes were forced to look into his."And I swear to you there was nothing between me and him. We slept in separate rooms and beds and…everything. This was not a vacation I took to cheat on you!"

"If what we have still is relationship that is."

Blaine´s expression turned sober and his hand fell away. "Yes. If it still is. If you still want me."

There they stood, having said what they wanted to and not a fraction of what they should have and now they were silent. While Blaine was looking up at the cloudless sky, Kurt was staring at his too small boots caked with dirt. He only noticed Blaine moving when he saw polished leather shoes opposite of his.

"How are you, Kurt?" He was asked and it sounded so gentle and caring.

"Dad still hasn´t had any improvements."

"I know, Mum kept me updated about it." Blaine said."That doesn´t answer my question though. How are you?"

A part of him wanted to tell the truth. How much he had missed Blaine and how he had avoided Blaine´s room but for that one drunken night even though he would have slept better in his familiar bed. How his hand hadn´t been getting better, maybe even worse and how now Blaine was in his dreams too, being in the house while the fire surrounded them and they had nowhere else to go but through the window and down, down, down into the blackness. The other part won over, his pride bigger than his conscience.

"Fine. The doctors' couldn´t do much in my appointments but they said with a little more physical therapy I may be able to move my fingers a little bit more." _Not fine_.

"And the nightmares?"

"Almost gone." _Every night_.

Kurt swallowed the truth that sat at the tip of his tongue and dared to look Blaine into the eyes afterwards. Whether it was because of that or because this was something both of them wanted, he didn´t know, but they suddenly hugged each other tightly, clutching at the other while trying to mend everything. Kurt inhaled sharply, comforted by the knowledge that Blaine still smelled the same while he probably smelled like horses and wet paint.

"I missed you so much." Blaine breathed in his neck. A small kiss was placed onto Kurt´s skin, making him shudder.

"Me too. I missed you, Blaine."

Kurt was the first to let go, putting his left hand between them on Blaine´s chest to get some distance. Under the thin fabric of Blaine´s red shirt he felt his wildly beating heart.

"Sorry."  
"Sorry what?" Blaine asked.

For those short seconds everything had been right but reality was fast to catch up to Kurt.

"Sorry but that doesn´t change anything. We can´t just fall back into a relationship that is shattered. I have not forgiven you and I don´t think you have forgiven me yet either."

Blaine let out a deep sigh but nodded. His eyes were closed like they always were when he admitted defeat.

"What now?"

"Now we try to fix it by making the wrongs right." Kurt answered, not really sure if it was that easy. "So we don´t start by zero but by minus ten and need to work our way up if this is what you really want."

"Of course! Of course I want that. I love you, Kurt!"

In response he nodded. This was what he wanted to. No, what he really wanted was to turn back time before the fire happened and everyone would be happier. Kurt wouldn´t have kept his distance from Blaine because he felt he didn't deserve happiness when his father could die any second and Blaine wouldn´t have to respond with pulling away himself.

"I love you too." One last long look at Blaine, then he said: "I have to go to work now, so we´ll start with that later."

"When are you off I could come down and we could ride the horses or something. We´ll do whatever you want."

Kurt could feel himself wanting to do that in hopes of them getting better, but he just couldn´t bring himself to do that just yet.

"Sorry but I said I would go to the hospital today."

"How often were you by his bedside this week alone?"

It was a harmless question, laced with concern for Kurt instead of contempt. It was nothing that should rub him the wrong way but it did, no thanks to all the pointless fights they had about that topic.  
"I don´t think that you have any right to know that."

"I was not trying to-" Blaine ran his hand trough his hair even though it barely worked with the gel stopping him few inches in."You know what, forget it! Maybe this won´t work out after all."

Kurt bit his lips against the pain inside of his chest. He knew Blaine well enough to know that this was just him being hurt but he couldn´t help but feel it like he had really meant it.

"Maybe it won´t."

Blaine huffed in nonchalance, unbeknown to him that Kurt could see the glassy eyes blinking rapidly. Without either one saying another word they parted ways, both with boiling anger and pain dominating their thoughts.

* * *

It wasn´t until an hour before dinner that Kurt saw Blaine again. He had spent two hours in the hospital talking to his dad about everything that bothered him and now he felt exhausted and not up for the first dinner the family wanted to have together. Not often you could see Kim cooking dinner for her family, which was probably for the best since her best dish was actually the only dish she could make without burning anything. Kurt supposed she had decided to face the dangers of the kitchen to celebrate the return of Blaine.

His good hand placed on his stomach to show an ache that wasn´t there in order to avoid a dinner where he had to sit down with all of them and show his inability to eat anything apart from soup with one hand, he wanted to enter the kitchen. He halted in his motion when he heard Blaine´s voice though.

Heart racing in his chest and filled to the brim with rage he pressed against the wall next to the open door, listening to the conversation going on inside.

"Of course he did, what do you expect him to do when his boyfriend is off with another man? Do you even think before you act? You got to have that from your grandmother! You are just as stubborn as her and just as stupid when it comes to the people you care about." She hissed at her son. Kurt´s eyes widened as he seemed to be the topic of their little fight.  
"You forgot to mention how you didn't raise me like that."

"Well, I didn't raise you like that." She said, her voice a bit milder. "And now tell me what you did wrong today so we can try to fix it."

"Actually it was Kurt-"  
"Blaine! I know it is not sorely your fault but don´t tell me he was the only one who was in the wrong."

Blaine sighed. Meanwhile Kurt felt himself wanting to hear the answer to that so badly he got closer to the door. It could go two ways. He would either forgive him, or he would have more reasons to be angry.

"Okay it wasn´t his fault. I should have known he´d think I was judging him again when I asked how often he had been at the hospital."

"Oh honey-"  
"I know. Damn it." Blaine shouted, making Kurt jump a little in surprise. A few seconds the kitchen was so eerily silent he expected to be found eavesdropping any moment, but then the conversation picked up again.

"Lift your head and go face it like an Anderson honey. You gotta sweep him off his feet if you want to make everything right."

"How?"  
"Blaine, don´t tell me you are not creative. You´ll find something of yourself and not do something your mother of all people has told you to. That would be a boring story to tell your children."

Kurt smiled at the thought of her actually assuming they´d have children together. It was a nice thought even after all the drama.

"Thanks, Nanay." A short pause."I should start with making dinner for him."

"Dinner? What does it look like I´m doing?" His mother asked and Kurt was just as curious to hear the answer as she seemed to be.

"I know you mean well but he wouldn´t be able to cut his meat and I know him well enough to get that he´d despise someone cutting it for him. So I´m doing some Risotto he´s able to eat with one hand-"

On his tiptoes he made his way down the hall and back to his room. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, filling his body with giddiness while flushing out most of the fury. That was in no way the solution to all their problems but the mere knowledge of Blaine taking care of him despite their difficulties made everything a little better. He wasn´t even that ashamed of being unable to do the simplest tasks if Blaine did his best to avoid situations in which Kurt would be put in the spotlight.

Kurt opened his suitcase that still smelled slightly of burned materials and quickly found the red partly molten case he had saved from the fire and paid with his hand. Inside, unfazed by the damage, was a locked of his mother he had recently put a photo of his parents in and a ring made out of gum wrappers. With the hopes of it giving him strengths to right the wrongs, he grabbed the locket and put it in his pocket for he wasn´t able to put it around his neck by himself. He smiled down at Blaine´s ring before returning it to its rightful spot.

That evening Cooper brought him a fabulous champignon risotto with regards of his mother. When Kurt raised one eyebrow he whispered the name of the real cook and slipped out of the room, both of them wearing a huge grin as they shared this secret.

* * *

Kurt was torn between wiping his forehead with the wet brush in his left hand ready to leave a yellow smudge on his skin or letting the sweat drip onto his cheek. He had started painting the shed two hours ago and he had yet to finish one side of the huge building. From time to time the brush slipped out of his untrained hand and he cursed loudly before picking up with his work. Not for the first time he wished he hadn´t demanded to work because it was harder without his right hand than he had imagined.

His dungaree had huge yellow stains now that actually improved its look, but the heat of the sun drying paint on his skin made him feel uncomfortable. He should have put sun block on before the work.

"Need help?"

Kurt didn't need to turn his head to spot who was talking, but he did anyway, taking in Blaine in a Zelda shirt and shorts. In one hand he held a large brush, in the other a tray with two glasses, a few sandwiches and suncreme. Kurt avoided his gaze, actually wanting to be nice and yet finding it awkward after their fight yesterday.

"Come on, it´s lunch time and we could use a little time together." When Kurt still ignored him Blaine stole his brush, running it over Kurt´s lower arm.

"Hey!"  
"Mr. Hummel, may I request your presence by joining me at lunch? Today´s servings are turkey and ham sandwiches fresh out of the oven."

Inside the butterflies let lose in his stomach, but with the bite on his lower lip he managed to keep the laugh inside. One sign of weakness and Blaine would just claim his heart in a second and he couldn´t have that just yet.

"Fine." He finally said, sitting down against the wall he hadn´t painted yet.

"Great." Blaine took a seat next to him, their arms touching despite the heat they emanated. Kurt reached down to the tray to retrieve a sandwich, noticing the paint on his hand but proceeding nonetheless. It didn´t change anything that Blaine understood his situation, his inability to use his right hand was a problem deep buried in his conscience.

Kurt was lucky that the paint had already dried and that his sandwich didn´t taste like it, but he still only ate one. From the corner of his eye he felt Blaine watching him. Nonetheless he put a bit of sunscreen onto his cheeks.

"Don´t you have any plans for today?" Kurt asked, keeping his tone soft.

"Yes I have indeed. First we are going to paint the shed together and then I will take you out."  
"Out where?"

He was excited and anxious at the same time. People still stared at his bright red scars but the prospect of going out with Blaine could be worth it eventually.  
"There is this new Circus in town. You know the one that Nick and Jeff joined? I thought we could visit them and enjoy the show tomorrow." Blaine said.

Kurt hadn´t been to the circus for ten years and he honestly hadn´t felt the need to but for now. The star struck look in Blaine´s eyes that reminded him of an innocent child would surely light up in the circus and his happiness was nothing if not contagious.

"Only if you want to." He heard him say.

"Of course I want to. I have physical therapy in the morning but after that you can abduct me to the circus whenever you want."  
Just like in the times when their relationship still worked, Blaine kissed his cheek, grinning like a fool. And just like in the past, Kurt felt all his worries melt for one tiny second when the world was a little better.

"Well we better start working now or we won´t be finished by tomorrow." Kurt announced. He reached out one hand to help Blaine up, not without letting their touch linger just a tad longer than was needed.

They talked while painting side by side and moved on to the next wall faster than expected. It was easy pretending that everything was alright when they agreed with what the other said. Easy enough to ignore the elephant in the room until someone approached it. Blaine was the first to do it by revealing his plans today that included meeting some friends, Sebastian the chipmunk one of them, drowning all feelings of happiness in Kurt for a while.

The elephant was right between them now, not as huge as he had been but big enough to disturb the peaceful harmony. It wasn´t until Blaine suddenly ran off to the blank part of the wall and painted a big, misshaped heart on it, that the elephant left for good.

"Blaine what are you doing?"  
"This is my attempt to make you smile when I was a jerk again."

He continued drawing random lines on the wall that Kurt soon realized formed letters and then words. The heat in his cheeks increased when Blaine was finished, pointing at his work like his big brother had taught him to.

It read ´**He loves you Yeah Yeah Yeah**´.

"So, what do you say to that piece of art?"

"Oh, I don´t know-" Kurt said in a teasing manner.

The second of self-doubt on Blaine´s face was enough to crack the act and make Kurt laugh so hard he dropped the slippery brush.

"You are right." Blaine suddenly got closer, brush raised in front of him."I think I missed a spot."

"Wha-"

That was all he could say before the wetness of paint dripped down from the tip of his nose. He gasped, not sure if he should be shocked or amused by it. Blaine took that moment of Kurt´s petrified state to swipe a long line on the atrocious dungaree of his, then another so that he had a weirdly shaped heart on his jeans as well.

"Now you match." Blaine laughed.

"You-" Kurt managed to shout before he quickly picked up his own brush. When he looked up Blaine had already run a few feet, but Kurt had longer legs and was fast enough to catch up with him soon. Both of them gasped for air laughing while they had a swordfight with their brushs, wiping it at clothes and skin equally until there was no paint left the utensils. Blaine´s one eye blinked away the color it was covered in, his arms striped like a zebras, while Kurt´s nose was still dripping paint and his clothes were yellow above all else.  
"You- You look like Spongebob."

"And you look like a weird scarecrow." Blaine replied.

They held their stomachs, not caring for the brushes they still held because one more stain wouldn´t matter.

"Like a fabulous scarecrow."

He started singing "If I only had a brain", or at least a very breathy version of it, stopping when Blaine did Dorothy´s line because both of them had resolved into laughter once more.

He didn´t know who moved first, but he really could care less when he felt the familiar feeling of Blaine´s lips on his, fitting perfectly. His right hand twitched, wanting to clutch Blaine tighter but not being able to. Until this moment right here, he didn´t know how much he had missed kissing Blaine. It wasn´t just the tingle of his lips or Blaine´s taste as they deepened the kiss, it honestly tasted more of the paint on Kurt´s face, or the way in which Blaine held him to tightly with one hand on his neck. No, it was the knowledge that they were one again and that being apart could never measure to this feeling. It was a sobering and yet perfect feeling to understand that no one would ever make Kurt feel like this.

He could have stood there, closed eyed and content kissing Blaine for hours if his phone hadn´t rang right then. Blaine didn´t let go just then and when he did, he uttered a disapproving sigh. Kurt was just about to do the same when he dropped the brush, peeled his pocked open and saw the number on his cellphone, his blood running cold.

Blaine seemed to have noticed the change of mood since he asked:"What? Who is it?"

"The hospital." Kurt whispered, his hand shaking a little. He looked up at Blaine, the device still ringing with a Lady Gaga song."I can´t do this, Blaine. What if they tell me I need to come because he died? What if he is dead and I wasn´t by his side?"  
"Shh. Let me. Everything will be fine."

Kurt didn´t reply but he didn´t protest either when Blaine took his phone and answered. His body was tense and he was straining to listen to the voice on the other side of the line. Blaine only nodded and murmured, his face in a emotionless mask until he hung up. Before Kurt could ask he was swept into a crushing hug and lifted off the ground.  
"He is awake. Kurt, your father is awake."  
"Oh my-Oh my god. Do you mean it?" Kurt screamed a bit too loudly for the close proximity they had.  
"Yes. Yes! And he wants to see you!"

He wanted the hug to last but right now seeing his Dad and actually talking to him was more important. There were tears of joy glistening in Blaine´s eyes as well as his when they parted. Their clothes stuck together a bit but they managed to anyway.  
"I can´t take the bus like that but I also don´t want to change, You think Cooper will have time to drive me over?"

"Cooper?" Blaine said keeping up with the fast pace of Kurt´s steps."I will drive you of course."

"But your plans-"  
"Screw that plans. I have priorities."

You and not Sebastian. If possible the day had just gotten even better.  
On the way over to the local hospital, Kurt had taken Blaine´s hand. Both were still covered in paint when they arrived but no one commented on the two boys, holding hands while looking like they had bathed in the color of the sun.

After explaining what had happened to his father and a long conversation about what was left of their house and how lucky they were that they were alive, the nurses told him that Burt would need rest. Kurt stayed for another hour holding his father´s hand while he slept.

Once outside he felt the dry paint itch his skin and crumble off in some places. Blaine was waiting in the car, singing along to the radio as if the windows were closed and he wasn´t entertaining the parking lot of the second most depressing place. He had a hopeful smile when he noticed Kurt getting into the car and wordlessly their hands slid together the way they were supposed to.

For the drive home Kurt told him what the doctors had said and of his father´s reaction when he heard Kurt was staying with Blaine. It literally had been a repetition of his "you matter" speech, which Kurt would have liked to interrupt with the information that it was a bit too late for that.

They spent the rest of the evening together after taking a shower. They met in Kurt´s room, eating dinner and talking about new movies that had come out that they planned to watch together. Kurt was about to call it a night because he had to get up early with his appointment when Blaine interrupted him.

"I still have your scarf."

"Uhm- okay? We live in the same house you can give it back any time."

"No." Blaine hurried to say. His hand rested on top of Kurt´s broken one, warming it to a bearable point."I kept it on purpose. When I was gone I took it with me because it smelled like you."

"Blaine, what are you trying to say?"

This time Kurt knew who started the kiss because Blaine had stopped inches from his lips, looking into his eyes for approval before kissing him when he received it. It wasn´t sweet and innocent like the kiss at the shed. It was passionate and full of the physical yearning they had had when being apart. Kurt moaned into the kiss when his lips were parted, letting himself be lowered to the mattress. He could feel Blaine´s hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing a soothing pattern while his own hand encased Blaine´s shoulder blades. Heat rose, pure and sudden, in his body, demanding for Blaine to be closer while his mind wanted something else completely. It was rationality that won and he pulled away, ignoring the need to feel more and more of Blaine right then.

"I can´t do this!" He said, regretting it when he saw the pain of rejection flash in Blaine´s eyes.

"Oh." Blaine got up, sitting as far away as possible from where Kurt was still draped over the bed."I didn´t know. I- I was not trying to pressure you, I just thought-"  
"Stop right there." Kurt got up, resting one hand on Blaine´s back."You were not forcing me into anything, because I want be with you too. After what you did for me today- Blaine, do you know how much it meant to me that you abandoned everything to be with me when I needed you?"

"But?" Blaine asked, addressing the word Kurt had left unsaid.  
"But I don´t know if I can be with you when I don´t know your thoughts. Why didn´t you really reply to my messages? Was there anything remotely going on between you and Sebastian?"

"No. I can´t do anything to convince you of this but I have not been with anyone but you. I was so angry after our fight and Sebastian had bothered me about this trip for weeks so it was conveniently placed when I needed some distance. And I couldn´t reply to any of your texts because I couldn´t stand hearing from you but not being with you. I couldn´t stand another fight that maybe we couldn't resolve this time or another hello when we would possibly have a final goodbye." Blaine sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his hand."I´m sorry."

Kurt understood and the anger resolved even though it wouldn't change the fact that he had hurt. He whispered reassuring words into the darkness he had inflicted with the use of one switch until both of them fell asleep in his bed.

* * *

They sat in the front row, legs pressed against each other to support the bag of popcorn they shared. The circus director had just started talking when the bag was half-empty. When the clown came out, Kurt only watched Blaine, whose eyes laughed along with his mouth, while unbeknown to him, Blaine did the same when the aerial acrobats flew into the tent, announcing their big numbers. One of them was Jeff and as his friend, Blaine was supposed to watch him but he only had eyes for Kurt.

Kurt wanted to retrieve some popcorn, finding Blaine´s fingers instead and holding on tight among the sticky sweetness. Sure they were in Ohio and not many people were fond of gays but they never made a point at hiding their relationship. And yet somehow holding hands being their little secret was something special and they didn´t let go until the show ended.

During the second part of the performances, Kurt had noticed Blaine always sitting down to his left and he knew that he did so because he cared for Kurt. With him, he barely noticed his damaged hand. Nothing could wipe away the smile on Kurt´s face until every person got up to leave the tent but Blaine remained seating. He supposed Blaine just wanted to avoid the crowd and go last but he was proved wrong when the tent was empty and silent right before music started playing. Kurt rolled his eyes at himself for not expecting something like that sooner and watched as Blaine jumped over the railing and ran to stand at the center of the stage. Behind him Nick and Jeff appeared at the other side, heads peaking over the railing they had hidden behind to remain unseen. The light dimmed, painting the circus a dark blue. Then Blaine started to sing.

"_I looked for love in stranger places_

_But never found someone like you_"

Kurt recognized the song. His mouth popped open when the chorus started and the remaining two aerial artists swirled above Blaine´s head while Nick and Jeff harmonized along.

"_Cause this is real_

_And this is good_

_It warms the inside just like it should_

_But most of all, most of all it´s built to last_."

He knew that at some part he was supposed to look at the artists, but how could he if there was the love of his life serenading him. It was not the first time he did that, but Kurt never got fed up with those huge brown eyes shining because performing for Blaine was like taking a breath after being under the surface and doing so for Kurt made both of their hearts melt.  
The song drew to a close with Blaine stepping forward until his hip was pressed against the railing and his body leaned towards Kurt.

"_Cause you are the sun in my universe_

_Consider the best when we felt the worst_

_But most of all, most of all, most of all, most of all_

_It´s built to last."_

The background music faded out and up above them the artists were still twirling through the sky. The warmth of a spotlight pointing at them tickled Kurt´s back and the electricity of his heightened feelings felt unmanageable to bear alone so he shared them with Blaine through their lips. It was a sweet kiss, just lips on lips unmoving, but it felt like fireworks igniting in his insides and lifting him up above the ceiling.

Hand in hand they walked out, waving goodbye to Nick and Jeff, with Blaine promising a big surprise as retribution to everyone involved. The air outside was cold against their burning cheeks. Kurt could feel his hand squeezing Blaine´s tighter with want for more, but he didn´t receive an answer. When he looked over he found Blaine staring at the sky above with a big smile on his lips that matched Kurt´s.

"Unfortunately there are no stars tonight." Kurt said after spotting the clouds above their heads. Blaine then turned to him, one eyebrow raised.  
Confused by this action, Kurt asked him: "What?"

"One star is enough for me."

They had been together for more than a year and Kurt should have been used to Blaine being romantic but also a dorky sap. Luckily that didn´t change the fact that Kurt´s heart sped up and he blushed once more.

"Even though I really did want to see a starry sky."

"Oh, you really know how to ruin the moment."

"What?" Blaine said and pressed a soft kiss onto Kurt´s cheek."I still meant what I said."

Kurt started to nod vigorously, teasing Blaine who explained once more that Kurt was the biggest star, which he couldn´t possibly deny. Once more he glanced up to the gray sky, an idea for his try on having a perfect date forming in his mind.

"Where to now?" He asked once his idea had taken shape so he could memorize it later."Let me guess, dinner at some fancy restaurant?"

Blaine did not miss the hint of reluctance in his voice it seemed because he replied right away and in a loud manner.  
"No! Not that doesn´t sound like a good idea because I know you like it fancy and don´t tell me otherwise, but I thought you would want to see your dad. You had so much to do today so I thought we could drive over, grab some food on the way and shove our faces with fries in a very fancy manner."

Kurt stopped walking causing Blaine to stumble since their fingers were still linked. The smile had fallen from his lips and once Blaine looked at him, his did too.

"Thank you." Kurt croaked with a teary voice before Blaine was able to voice his concerns."You don´t know how much it means to me that you´d do that."

"I love you Kurt and I have done so much I need to make up for."

"You don´t. We both made mistakes-"  
"Well you didn´t run off with another guy while your boyfriend is lonely and healing, did you?" Blaine hissed, anger at himself apparent in the way he wouldn´t meet Kurt´s eyes.

"No, I didn´t. But I am the one you did that to and I have the right to tell you when you have to stop blaming yourself for that because I have forgiven you. I love you and I don´t like people hating the person I love, not even himself."

There was misery written in all of Blaine´s features and Kurt did what had helped so many times prior to this moment. His right hand, a mess of burn scars and bumpy tissue found the free hand of Blaine, bumping against it until Blaine finally took it, his touch light as if Kurt was a feather he wouldn´t want to crush. Light enough to almost miss it with his fried skin.

Kurt put his forehead against Blaine´s. They looked at each other, both teary eyes for completely different reasons, before Blaine finally nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

Kurt looked down to the forest floor, gazing at his work with awe. Behind him, the tree house was lit by artificial candles, surrounding the fort he had built with blankets and soft pillows. The idea he had had outside the circus tent had seemed ridiculous in the light of day and he would have dismissed it if it weren´t for his dad. He had been the one who gave him strengths and make him try harder and harder to function properly. There hadn´t been any wondrous improvements, no fairy dust that could heal his hand or erase the scars from where the burning wood had fallen onto his back and branded him. It was a slow process with no way to know if he would ever be able to close his fingers and yet he had hope.  
The first time his pinky finger shook a lot by his own effort, Blaine bought him flowers. The time he managed to bend it a few centimers he had made him a cake and Burt had given him a bear hug he had so deeply missed that he had held onto as long as could.

His dad was also the only one he had told his plans for Blaine to and the one who had given him the advice to ask Blaine´s mother for help. Without them he would have never been able to do all of this in such a short amount of time.

Nervously he glanced at the velvet blue box hidden under one pillow.

Blaine would be here soon, at least if he was able to solve the puzzles.

* * *

_´Meet me at the place we always start our horse races.-Kurt´_

A note on his desk had said and ten minutes later he was at the said spot but Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was another note on the memorial stone. It was the place they had involuntarily made theirs by passing it every day and having races they did take strangely serious. Blaine smiled fondly at the memory of times before the fire in Kurt´s house when everything was easier and the worst thing to happen was to lose a horse race against this boyfriend. But times were different now and about to get just as good as they had been with the exception of Kurt´s arm, Blaine would give everything to make okay again. After all, all he could try to mend was their hearts and the days they had spent talking, dating and being in love had paved a much better path to finally being whole again.

Curious of Kurt´s whereabouts he picked up the piece of paper, turning it around to read what Kurt had written this time. A huge grin appeared on his lips when he understood where this was headed.

´_Take a seat on the throne_

_High up in the sky_

_And watch all of the peasants sneak by._

_-K´_

Blaine turned around, trying to spot the place that was supposed to be his first stop on Kurt´s very own scavenger hunt. He had no such luck so he sat down on the stone and closed his eyes to think.

Blaine was by no means an idiot. In the contrary, he was what one called book smart and bright, just not the greatest detective. On the other hand it was Kurt who had written the notes and maybe he had left a hint somewhere for Blaine to find.  
He turned the note around, then once more, disappointed to have no clue on where to start. If push came to shove he would call Kurt for a tip, but knowing himself he would probably have too much pride and get lost in the forest for that.

It wasn´t until five minutes later that Blaine sprang up, a self-sufficient expression replacing that of confusion he had worn so well. Kurt had given him a hint, just not recently. Several months ago, on an aimless walk through the woods, they had found this place and Kurt had called it his very own throne as he was the king of the forest. Back then he had been the lion of The Wizard of Oz when just weeks ago he had transformed into the Scarecrow.

It took Blaine twenty minutes of search until he found the high seat. It was old and molten on some places, the only new piece being the added pink note at the top. Blaine climbed the latter, wondering if Kurt had been alright with only one hand, but dismissing the thought. Kurt was neither Lion, nor Scarecrow but if he set his mind to it, he could literally do anything in Blaine´s eyes.

_´You have found the first place,_

_You can happily prance,_

_Now find the place where the fairies dance._

_-K´_

He murmured while reading the note out loud. This time he knew exactly where the next note was hidden because he knew it was an allusion to the place they the Anderson´s had a family get together and he and Blaine had danced among the couples without anyone frowning at them. It had been a perfect night with their first time being the highlight of it.

The clearing was only a few minutes away, the setting sun dipping the high grass into a warm red. Finding out what the place was had been easy but finding a small note among a rather giant clearing covered in grass and wildflowers was proven to be a rather hard task. Blaine was just about to throw a fit when he found it hanging in a bush, hidden by a few leaves. He sighed at himself for only spotting it now.

_´Let yourself be lured in by nature´s call,_

_And seek out the place Detectives fall._

_-K´_

Just as he had the first time, Blaine closed his eyes, hoping for the solution to pop into his head immediately. He was alone with his clueless thoughts and the sounds of the forest encasing him in its middle. Birds were singing, or croaking out to their lovers, the tips of the trees rocking back and forth, their leaves rustling in the chilly wind of the oncoming autumn. Like the note said, those sounds lured him in and made him sleepy until he filtered out one that he revealed to be the next spot Kurt had chosen.

You surely are not one of The Three Investigators if you did not think of Sherlock's last case, he admonished himself. Or at least it should have been Sherlock's last case.

Blaine followed the sound to its origin and when he found it he walked along to the end of the source where the water rushed down into a four foot high waterfall. There, at the backside of it, Blaine reached through the water to get the waterproof note Kurt had pinned to it. It surely was a homage to all the times Blaine had sat Kurt down to watch Sherlock until Kurt was the one getting obsessed with the show and one Benedict Cumberbatch. That was exactly why Blaine would never admit to having taken his time with figuring that puzzle out, not wanting to be teased by his fanatic boyfriend.

He read the note out loud in hopes of understanding it sooner this time.

_´The stars are upside down where I am,_

_Go straight ahead to find your man._

_-K.´_

Not sure whether this was a puzzle imbedded into a simple manual or just what it was and take the direction given, he followed his instincts and the large arrow made of stone on the other side of the brook. He hopped over it and walked through the forest, trying to stay on the path while slaloming his way through the trees.  
Night had crept its way through the treetops, making the woods eerie and the singing of birds gruesome like the soundtrack of some horror movie. It was one of the reasons he expected a murderer with a flashlight when he saw a first flickering light in the distance. He moved further ahead, his hands in fists as if they could protect him if someone was out to do serious harm. When he was few feet away he understood it was not a tiny murderer but a fire on the forest floor that had shone in the dark.

_Kurt!_

Was the first fleeting thought that clocked up his spine like the smoke coming out of Kurt´s house once had. He had arrived after being called by Puck who lived a few houses away from the Hummel one. The firefighters had been there already but Kurt was nowhere to be seen. And Blaine had not tried running into the flames bursting through the window. He had been petrified with fear, not noticing the tears and sobs coming from him until he was told to breathe into the paper bag and sit and calm down. Unable to move, he had seen Kurt stand on a windowsill, ready to jump and giving the firefighter barely the time to enfold their safety net.

And then he had flown, no, **fallen** like a dead blackbird.

As soon as they had dragged over a limp body, dark skinned from the soot, Blaine had run to him, first relieved to his blue eyes were opened before seeing the immense pain in his eyes and features. The ambulance had taken him in, shutting the doors and leaving Blaine screaming outside for Kurt long after the ambulance was gone.

It was the exact same feeling of icy cold running down his spine, not leaving until he had run over and felt all the air rushing out of him, for once because he had misplaced his worry. Not a fire, not a true candle was what flickered inside a small jam jar, but an electrical one. After the shock slowly settled down he spotted several more of such candles inside their glass jars, flickering his way up to the place where Kurt would be. His eyes were wide blown with awe and his mouth hung open as he walked through the place where the stars were upside down. It looked magical from down here, like a carpet made out of light just for him.

Above him he saw Kurt sitting at the opening to the tree house Cooper had once built with his friends. His pale face was illuminated with the artificial glow and by his smile when he saw Blaine.

"Kurt, I- This is magical."

"You haven´t seen everything. Come on climb up, preferably not on my hair, my prince."

Blaine laughed, happiness making him giddy. He climbed up the latter imbedded into the wood until he could scramble through the opening Kurt had left to make place for Blaine to enter. Immediately he saw the little fort Kurt had built for him with colorful blankets and cloths. Kurt had lain down on the pillows, patting the small space beside him for Blaine to rest next to him. A few artificial candles caused the tree house to glow in the various colors of the cloths, understandably not flickering like the rest of the candles did down there.

Blaine felt his breath leave his lungs looking at Kurt, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his face, his normally blue eyes seemingly green coupled with the satin green button up he wore. His hair was swiped into impeccable form. To Blaine, Kurt had always had an otherworldly beauty, but he was never prepared for moments like these when it literally took his breath away.  
"You are the most beautiful man on this planet, Kurt." He whispered and received an adorable giggle in return.

"Lie down next to me and let us gaze at the stars."

* * *

He didn´t need to repeat himself because Blaine was right there next to him, heads peeking out the opening to the tree house in order to see the upside down stars. Both of them cuddled closely while lying on their stomachs, sharing the warmth in the cold evening.  
From up there, the candles did look like small flickering stars breaking through the darkness. The only thing that could make the sight better was Kurt by his side that started to pepper kisses onto his neck after turning slightly. With the stars beneath them and his personal star above him, he felt like his body was in no way laid out to possess so much happiness. Blaine wanted to share it and when he had felt like a Disney character now, he guessed the evening would not end very Disney like.

Kurt was nervous but the steady pulse on Blaine´s neck managed to calm him down slightly. Waiting for Blaine, he had seen the lights from up here long enough to want to see another sight that would please him. He stood up from where he had lain partly on Blaine and held out his hand to him when he received a startled look.

"May I have this dance?"

Kurt watched Blaine gulp before he finally nodded eagerly and stood up as well. His left hand held Blaine´s in a tight grip, while his right encircled Blaine´s slim hips. Then he started to sing, soft and slow until they found the right rhythm to circle in the small space that was given for dancing.

"_And in the end when life has got you down,_

_You´ve got someone here you can wrap your arms around."_

When he started to sing the chorus, he could feel Blaine´s arms around him tighten and a content breath on his neck. Blaine had always been perfect for him, his body fitting into his as if they had been two parts, molten together to then be separated. This had to be the reason they now fit like puzzle pieces.

Blaine´s chin rested on its place on Kurt´s shoulder.

"_So hold on to me tight.  
Hold on to me tonight._

_We are stronger here together than we´d ever be alone._

_So hold on to me, don´t you ever let me go."_

There was a message he wanted Blaine to understand from that song. Something he couldn´t possibly say in mere words. It had to be lyrics he felt from the heart.

"_There´s so many dreams that we have given up_

_Take a look at all we´ve got_

_And with this kind of love what we´ve got here is enough.´_

Even when the song ended, they didn´t let go or stopped dancing. They held onto each other because when everything fell apart, this is what they needed to turn to.

Kurt let go first, but only to lie down under the ceiling of sheets and cloths, Blaine following him by covering Kurt´s body completely, pressing him into the soft cotton of the pillows. The weight of Blaine was familiar and comforting for him, but the friction on his erection overpowered all those feelings and caused him to claw into Blaine´s sweater.

"I will hold onto you forever. I promise, Kurt."  
Blaine´s lips were on his then, soft and warm, not in a feverish and wanting way, but leading up to more as the seconds passed by. Kurt opened his mouth to Blaine´s tongue, moaning when the body above his moved purposely.  
"Is that okay?" Blaine asked, his voice hushed and his Bambi eyes blown with want."Will you tell me when to stop?"

Kurt felt the heat curl in his body, but not the anxious feeling he had the last time they were this close. This time he was sure of his love and foremost his trust in Blaine and he wanted him.

"You won´t need to stop. This is what we both want."

Blaine gave him a probing look before he finally relaxed. "Okay."

It was not a rushed action, the way they undressed. They had all the time in the world and every part of exposed skin was meant to be caressed or kissed, until they were hot and needy and drunken. When Kurt was naked under him, Blaine took his right hand and kissed the uneven skin. Kurt´s pinky finger twitched a little and he would have felt embarrassed by it if it was done by anyone but Blaine.

Blaine who had already seen him at his lowest and ugliest, both inside and out, and who still loved him and who he still loved.

"Who-?" Blaine asked between kisses, letting the rest of the sentence drop. Kurt knew what he meant. He reached under the red pillow next to his head and handed Blaine the lube and the condom. His legs spread in invitation while his cock throbbed for attention.

Blaine gave in to the silent pleas, liking a path on the underside of Kurt´s penis, making him moan. A slightly cold finger was pressed to his entrance, but only pushed in when he nodded his approval. Kurt´s breathing became ragged and in time with the pushes of Blaine´s fingers opening him. He felt the slight burn of it all until pleasure overshadowed the discomfort when Blaine drew slow circles around Kurt´s tip, then on lick over and the around again, driving him crazy.  
"Please, more-" Kurt gasped.

He added a second finger, preparing Kurt with scissoring movements. Kurt´s whole body shuddered and tensed when Blaine hit the right spot, making him see stars. Lips encased his cock, bobbing up and down a few times, encouraged by the hand pressing him slightly down by his curls. Kurt whispered Blaine´s name over and over, not really noticing himself until the fingers retreated, as did his mouth.

"Blaine, please-"

Blaine smiled at him, taking achingly long with putting on a condom and lining himself up with Kurt´s entrance. His right hand was gripped softly by Blaine´s and his big brown eyes never left his when he slid in slowly. Kurt breathed through the first bit of pain that lessened when he relaxed. The warm gaze on him, taking in every part, every flaw of him, soothed him. He soon adjusted to the intrusion and squeezed Blaine´s hand because he needed him to move, which he did. Both of them moaned, not wanting to miss anything the other did because it had been so long. Their bodies had missed each other as did their hearts and with every push, every time Blaine hit the spot, their feelings heightened.

"Blaine-"

Kurt gasped into his neck. His lips descended onto the pearl of sweat on Blaine´s skin, sucking it in. His right arm was placed over Blaine´s shoulders, holding him closer until their upper bodies rubbed on one another. Blaine´s unoccupied hand was still covered in lube and slid perfectly tight around his penis while he pounded into him at a slow but steady pace. His eyes fluttered shut as the sensations doubled and his breath quickened. He felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge and Blaine was buried deep inside of him when he came, tipping over and falling. Blaine caught him, coming shortly after with his hand steady on Kurt´s hip.

They were both breathless, their skin flushed and spent while the afterglow of having sex still encased them. Now soft, Blaine slipped out of him and lay down, head resting on Kurt´s chest.

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" Blaine asked him when he resurfaced. His finger drew lazy circles around Kurt´s nipple.

"Various times."

"Well, it clearly wasn´t enough. I love you."

Kurt smiled, staring at the colorful ceiling. For all he had lost and for all the struggle they went through, they had managed to come out even stronger. Back then he hadn't thought it possible loving Blaine more than he did, now he knew better. That was why, with the help of Blaine´s mother, he had prepared something for Blaine he now retrieved from under another pillow farther away.

He felt Blaine look at him, trusting and awestruck, as if Kurt´s mis-shelved hair and come littered body was something to yearn for. Then he seemed to see the blue case, eyeing it questioningly but with a smile on his face. His expression serene as if whatever it was inside would not change anything about his life or his feelings for Kurt.

"Blaine, the only thing I saved out of the fire was the case that contained my mother´s locket-"He begun, his voice still breathy with exhaustion and fulfillment. "and your promise ring. These two were together because they are what I value the most. That gumwrapper ring is the only thing I have of you that was never bought with money and I know how much love you have put in there to make it look like it does. You promised me so many things then, promises you have never broken and I thought it was time I do the same for you. Please, open it because I can´t."

Blaine did as he was told and his eyes widened to become the huge brown circles that could shine brighter than any star. He looked down at it and then back at Kurt, repeating the action.

"Blaine I promise to respect your boundaries as you do mine, I promise to share all my secrets with you, to always be the shoulder you can hide behind when we´re watching horror movies, to serenade you when you can´t at any time, to pick out the perfect bowties to your outfit, to take care of you when you are sick and whiney, to try to fulfill all those big dreams you have when you are tipsy with you, to point at you when you are successful and tell everyone that I am your husband and foremost to never give up when times get hard. Because I love you, Blaine Anderson. And I promise you that there won´t be a day that I won´t tell you so."

Carefully he helped Blaine put on his very own promise ring, made out of elastic thread and small blue pearls that twirled up into a bowtie on top.

Just as Blaine wanted to lean in, kiss him and make love again, Kurt pointed to the box, stopping him in his motion.

"There is more. Lift the velvet pillow."

This time, Blaine was frozen, staring at the second ring, his eyes unmoving while his mouth was opened in either shock , surprise or awe, or maybe everything at once. Kurt quickly popped out with the question, anxious to know the answer.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

_**10 pm Kurt:**_

_You were so amazing. There was this mother with her daughter next to me and she kept giving me those weird glances because I cheered extra loud when you were on stage. When I explained that you were my husband she smiled and told me about her one gay uncle from Minnesota._

_**Reply 10 pm Blaine:**_

_It is always that one uncle. And thank you. I heard you above all of them._

_**10 pm Kurt: **_

_Will you take a shower or will I have to explain to your mother why her son is smelling like old socks when she finally sees him again?_

_**Reply 10 pm Blaine:**_

_Hey! I smell fresh even after performances. I remember that not being the case whenever you come off stage._

_**10 pm Kurt: **_

_Sure you tell that yourself until you believe it. _

_**Reply 10 pm Blaine:**_

_Got out of the shower. Meet you in ten and then we can go._

_**10 pm Kurt:**_

_Better hurry, I heard the upside down stars won´t be there the whole night and we have with our families first._

_**Reply 10 pm Blaine:  
**__SERIOSULY? WE´LL GO THERE AGAIN? :D _

_Does it end in sex like it did last time?_

_**10 pm Kurt:**_

_Doesn´t it always?_

_Kurt squeezed Blaine´s left hand with his right, feeling the ring he had given him years ago cold against his fingers. It was completely dark in the forest with only their hearts ablaze._


End file.
